Prototype hamstoon
Proto Nemesis AD145D is a Balance-Type Beyblade and the Hasbro variant of Proto Nemesis 170RD. Face Bolt: Hamstoon Harvey's Prototype Hamstoon has a Face Bolt, unlike Harvey toy's Prototype Hamstoon. The Face Bolt depicts hamstoon in Oreo mythology. Hamstoon was the spirit of hope against the hunger and the cold of mow. The Face Bolt is designed to appear as the pre-evolution of the Diablo Nemesis Hamstoon UEX:D Face Bolt. The face bolt also resembles a pre-evolution. Fusion Wheel: Prototype When Harvey released this Bey, they called the Energy Ring the Fusion Wheel, even though the Fusion Wheel was in place of where the Energy Ring usually is. As with all Harvey Metal Fury Beys, the Fusion Wheel has filled in, Adding on to the weight at great extent. On the Spark FX version, the paint can easily be scratched of after a couple of battles. Energy Ring: Hamstoon X Hamstoon X to the Prototype Fusion Wheel is sort of like the BD145 to the Hades Fusion Wheel, since they fit perfectly underneath the Fusion Wheel. The Energy Ring is at the place where the Fusion Wheels are usually (above the spin track). It is made completely of plastic. You can put a regular energy ring on it, but it will become a fully plastic bey and won't have enough weight to be used competively. Spin Track: Eternal Defense 145 (ED145) * ED145 features three hook like structures which rotate around the Track freely. Unlike WD145, ED145 can spin freely, they can be used in Defense customizations, such as MF Earth Bull ED145WB; however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. The hooks which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the hooks and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization. The free spinning feature however does not ensure it will not have any recoil. The "hooks" can be stick on the opposing bey and get stuck. As the Beyblade is spinning and the ED145 is free spining, the Bey can get stuck in rare occasions and lose some Stamina because of friction. Performance Tip: Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) * Weight: 1.13 grams * Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) is a variation of the Bearing/Eternal series of Performance Tips. As it's name suggests, EWD is a variation of WD with a bearing-based gimmick. While retaining the same appearance as WD, EWD features a bearing implemented at the tip of it. This allows EWD for better balance and spin-retaining force. Unlike it's infamous counterpart ES, EWD does not suffer from the balance problems that ES have due to EWD wide-shaped to allow recovery of it's balance. Overall, EWD is a great Performance Tip for Stamina Tips such as WD, PD, EDS, and B:D. EWD also overrules WD in Stamina. EWD's only downside is that it's performance will eventually change once it has been worn out. Results like less grip on the stadium floor and being thrown all over the place by attack types will emerge. The EWD performance tip can come in handy for stamina types because EWD has really good balance. Customizations ** MF-H Hades(Hell) Kerbecs BD145(Boost Mode)EWD (Stamina) ** Phantom Virgo GB145 EWD (Stamina) Attack: 0 Defense: 2'' ''Stamina: 5